Une bonne soirée commence par une belle table
by Yume ka Mage
Summary: Itachi rentre du travail pour trouver Sasuke et Naruto dans une position particulière. Et si c'était l'occasion de satisfaire l'appétit de chacun ? Yaoi - UA - PWP - SasuNaruIta - OS écrit pour la communauté LJ kinkenstok sur le prompt suivant : Itachi/Sasuke/Naruto – Manger sur le corps de l'autre – Sasuke sert de plateau repas aux deux autres.


**Titre :** Une bonne soirée commence par une belle table  
**Auteur** : Yume ka Mage  
**Disclaimer** : Ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto  
**NDA** : OS écrit pour la communauté LJ kinkenstok sur le prompt suivant : Itachi/Sasuke/Naruto – Manger sur le corps de l'autre – Sasuke sert de plateau repas aux deux autres.  
**NDA 2** : le lemon reste soft, le rating est justifié par l'inceste. Sinon, je sais que ce n'était pas du tout -mais vraiment pas - ce que j'avais prévu MAIS étant donné mes difficultés à écrire depuis deux mois, c'est déjà beau et je crois qu'à moins que les vacances ne soient profitables à ce sujet, ce sera ma seule publication de l'été.

Bref, bonne lecture et joyeux SasuNaru(Ita) day !

* * *

Itachi retint un soupir en poussant la porte. Les éclats de voix venant du salon, les « idiot du village » et autres « enfoiré » lui annonçaient tout sauf une soirée reposante. C'était pourtant la seule de la semaine qu'ils s'accordaient à trois mais, depuis peu, les vendredis soirs tournaient au pugilat. Il en venait à se demander pour quelle raison il continuait à s'imposer cette tension quand il n'aspirait qu'à une détente bien méritée avant le week-end, mais la réponse restait, au demeurant, très simple.

Il n'était pas dupe quant à l'intérêt flagrant de Sasuke envers son pseudo-rival. Même si celui-là le niait férocement, il ne se serait jamais infligé la présence d'une personne qu'il détestait ; donc il appréciait Naruto – suffisamment pour lui proposer de l'héberger durant ses années d'études. Itachi avait été surpris de cette requête, mais avait rapidement cédé en constatant combien son frère semblait attaché à cette idée. Et la tornade blonde avait débarqué chez eux pour trois années il y avait bientôt six ans. S'il n'avait pas mis Sasuke à la porte à l'obtention de son diplôme, c'était parce que la maison leur appartenait à tous deux – et aussi qu'il n'aurait jamais de nouvelles sans vivre avec lui. En revanche, ils n'avaient aucun engagement envers Naruto. Pourtant, quand celui-ci avait abordé le sujet de son déménagement, Sasuke avait quitté la pièce en tentant vainement de camoufler son air boudeur et Itachi s'était retrouvé à presque supplier le blond de rester vivre avec eux. En étant honnête avec lui-même, il devait admettre qu'il n'était pas indifférent non plus aux charmes de leur hôte. Cette réalisation avait rendu leur vie commune plus délicate depuis l'entrée des deux plus jeunes dans la vie active. Des gestes jusque-là anodins prenaient une dimension bien différente et Itachi n'arrivait pas à déterminer si Naruto s'amusait tantôt à le séduire et tantôt à provoquer son cadet ou si c'était ses propres désirs qu'il projetait dans son interprétation.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées, ôtant sa veste et ses chaussures, puis rangea ses clefs dans le vide-poche sur la console de l'entrée. Ni Naruto ni Sasuke ne l'avaient entendu et les insultes continuaient à fuser. Il haussa les épaules pour tenter de se décrisper : tant qu'ils n'en venaient pas aux mains…

En avançant dans le couloir, il découvrit le balai abandonné contre le mur, un tas de poussière et d'éclats de verre ramené le long de la plinthe. Il fronça les sourcils tandis que l'inquiétude le gagnait et il pressa le pas au cri de son frère. Il s'arrêta cependant en entendant Naruto :

« Bouge encore et t'auras l'empreinte de mes doigts sur ton petit derrière.

— Tu m'as filé une fessée ! » s'indigna Sasuke.

Malgré le ton outré de ce dernier, Itachi nota mentalement que son frère n'avait pas relevé le vocabulaire utilisé par leur ami. Il songea avec amertume qu'il risquait de les déranger et regretta soudain d'avoir choisi de rentrer en avance. Peut-être Naruto avait-il finalement jeté son dévolu sur Sasuke. Et comme son frère ne semblait pas s'offusquer de se faire parler ainsi, ou même d'être touché ainsi, Itachi ne pouvait que supposer que leur relation avait évolué depuis un certain temps déjà. Le constat était douloureux et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si une séduction plus offensive de sa part aurait pu lui faire gagner les faveurs du blond. Avant de se fustiger d'être jaloux de son frère et de le traiter comme un concurrent : ces deux-là se connaissaient et se tournaient autour depuis plus longtemps, c'était naturel qu'ils en arrivent un jour à ce stade. Et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à faire demi-tour et s'avouer vaincu.

« Tiens-toi tranquille », ordonna Naruto, avant d'ajouter avec un soupçon d'espièglerie : « sauf si tu veux que je recommence.

— Dans tes rêves, pervers ! rétorqua Sasuke.

— Allez, t'es même pas obligé de dire que t'as aimé : tu gigotes un peu et je te punis.

— T'es lourd, je me casse. »

Un bruit sourd indiqua à Itachi que quelque chose venait de tomber au sol ; il se recula pour éviter de se prendre la porte dans le nez au cas où son frère choisisse cette sortie. Toutefois, Naruto le retint :

« Tu comprends le sens de l'humour ? Reviens te mettre à quatre pattes que je finisse de te préparer. »

Itachi porta une main tremblante à sa bouche, son esprit s'affolant. Sasuke allait passer à la casserole. Le concept ne l'étonnait guère, son frère pouvait tout à fait mettre son orgueil de côté s'il était assez en confiance et il aimait être traité en trésor. Mais, lui, avait-il vraiment envie de rester là, à écouter son cadet gémir sous les coups de reins de la personne qui hantait ses fantasmes pour ses petits plaisirs personnels ?

« Crétin, pourquoi tu ne t'y mettrais pas à quatre pattes si tu en as tant envie ? se rebella Sasuke.

— Parce que c'est de ta faute si on en est là. Tu m'as cherché, tu assumes.

— Et tu es l'innocente victime qui n'a rien demandé ?

— C'est la règle de ton frère : tu casses, tu remplaces. Et je suis sûr qu'il va adorer la surprise.

— Il a plutôt intérêt à se dépêcher, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. Et je te jure que je me vengerai au centuple.

— Comme toujours. »

Itachi sursauta en comprenant qu'il était prévu pour faire partie intégrante de leur jeu – quel qu'il soit – et que Sasuke paraissait consentant malgré ses réserves. Le frisson de l'interdit le parcourut et mit en branle son imagination. Il était peut-être temps qu'il signale sa présence aux deux plus jeunes.

oOo

Au bruit de la poignée, Sasuke sentit Naruto se figer et il se raidit également en distinguant la silhouette dans l'embrasure. Il leva lentement la tête jusqu'à rencontrer le regard de son frère. Son expression était indéchiffrable, mais Sasuke le connaissait suffisamment pour deviner le cours de ses pensées derrière ce masque impassible. Et si cela n'avait pas signifié s'accabler davantage de honte, il aurait laissé couler les larmes d'humiliation qui menaçaient de s'échapper. Il était mortifié par le silence qui s'étirait et tenta de se redresser. Toutefois, Naruto l'en empêcha en appuyant la main sur son omoplate et en s'agenouillant près de lui. Sasuke baissa les yeux au sol, vaincu, et ne préférant pas lire la déception à venir sur le visage de son frère face au spectacle peu glorieux qu'ils offraient.

« Une explication », exigea Itachi.

La voix sourde fit se tendre encore un peu plus Sasuke. L'autorité ne l'étonnait pas, mais un ordre si bref et prononcé si bas ne ressemblait guère à son frère. Ce dernier était plutôt du genre à tempêter et à partir dans de longues leçons de morales qui se poursuivaient durant des jours par des remarques taquines. Ce changement d'humeur n'était pas engageant et Sasuke songea qu'ils avaient peut-être fini par épuiser la patience de leur aîné. Le timbre plus léger de Naruto s'éleva :

« J'essaie de mettre la table. »

Le blond s'amusa des réactions des deux frères. Sasuke avait les doigts crispés sur le tapis du salon, mais ne cherchait pas à s'échapper. Du moins, plus depuis que Naruto promenait le pouce sur son omoplate en une caresse apaisante. Son ami ne devait même pas se rendre compte qu'il donnait parfois un coup d'épaule pour encourager le toucher ; il était trop concentré sur l'opinion qu'allait se faire Itachi de leur situation. Ce dernier se montrait finalement plus habile à masquer ses émotions. Toutefois, Naruto ne rata pas le fait qu'il desserrait sa cravate et déboutonnait le haut de sa chemise, puis se passait la langue sur les lèvres pour lutter contre leur assèchement. Il sourit de cette première victoire et reprit :

« Ton frère a cassé la table basse et, comme il ne peut pas en racheter une ce soir, il prend sa place.

— On aurait pu dîner dans la cuisine », contra Itachi.

Sasuke hocha vivement la tête, soulagé par l'intervention de son aîné.

« Et rater l'occasion qu'on dîne en tête-à-tête ? » minauda Naruto.

Cette fois, Sasuke retint sa nausée et, au bout de quelques instants, leva le nez pour regarder Itachi. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, mais celui-ci – ce traître à son sang – hésitait ! Alors qu'il allait argumenter lui-même contre Naruto, le plus âgé ouvrit enfin la bouche :

« Le vendredi soir, on passe la soirée tous les trois. On pourra manger seulement nous deux une autre fois.

— Mais Sasuke est là.

— En guise de table ?

— Oui », répondit joyeusement Naruto.

Itachi ferma les yeux une seconde pour rassembler ses idées. Naruto lui faisait du charme, Sasuke était dans une position embarrassante et il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête ce qu'il avait imaginé plus tôt. Il pointa du doigt le blond, ignorant le regard suppliant de son cadet :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi mon frère est quasiment nu ? Et, ça vient de moi ou on crève de chaud ici ? »

Naruto ne s'étonna ni d'être accusé ni qu'Itachi s'adresse à lui pour ces questions. Il tourna la tête vers Sasuke pour constater que les yeux noirs lui promettaient mille morts. « Tant qu'il ne cherche pas à me frapper, j'ai de la marge », songea-t-il. Il promena son regard sur la silhouette musclée, dont le seul boxer ne cachait pas grand-chose, et se retint de laisser sa main suivre à son tour ces courbes. S'il conservait son flegme, il n'aurait que quelques heures à patienter avant que son ami ne le supplie de le toucher. Naruto regarda à nouveau Itachi pour lui répondre. Ce dernier serait plus difficile à convaincre.

« J'ai monté le thermostat pour que Sasuke n'attrape pas froid parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à respirer sous la nappe et qu'il ne voulait pas salir ses vêtements.

— On est en juillet, tu veux nous tuer avec le chauffage ? Et ça n'explique pas pourquoi il accepte d'être là.

— Parce que ce crétin m'a provoqué ! » se rebella enfin Sasuke puis, s'adressant à son frère qui tentait de remettre la climatisation sur la position froide : « Cet idiot était avec ses skis dans le salon. En plein été, tu y crois ? Et il m'a balancé une putain de boule de neige congelée. Dans la cuisse, je vais avoir un bleu.

— Naruto ? » s'agaça Itachi, ignorant encore une fois la complainte de son frère.

« Je ne l'ai pas lancée si fort, se défendit le blond, il n'a aucune marque. Et il me l'a renvoyée, mais je l'ai esquivée et elle atterrit sur la table. »

Itachi se pinça l'arête du nez. Cela expliquait les débris du couloir, le plateau en verre n'avait pas résisté au lancer rageur de son frère. Toutefois, il se demandait si Naruto n'avait pas fait exprès de provoquer Sasuke. Et cette histoire de remplacement ne serait qu'une vengeance ou un énième moyen de l'irriter. Itachi voyait bien son cadet l'inciter du regard à mettre un terme à cette mascarade et il était tenté de les envoyer tous deux au diable. Cependant, le sourire en coin de Naruto lui donnait envie de rentrer dans son jeu et de voir ce que le blond avait prévu pour ce dîner en tête-à-tête. Et si Sasuke ne s'était pas déjà cloîtré dans sa chambre, c'était qu'il appréciait, dans une certaine mesure, son traitement :

« J'espère que le repas ne sera pas trop long, je ne voudrais pas que Sasuke peine. »

Naruto lutta contre l'envie de faire une danse de la victoire tandis qu'Itachi s'asseyait sur le canapé et que son frère serrait les poings devant la trahison. Il se leva rapidement, sans oublier d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son ami et de le faire grogner au passage. Il avait franchi une première étape, mais n'avait gagné que peu de temps pour la suite.

Il se précipita dans la cuisine, heureux d'avoir tout préparé à l'avance même s'il aurait quelques ajustements à faire. Que la table se brise était inespéré, mais il était bien décidé à profiter de cet imprévu et de transformer cette soirée en expérience sensorielle pour Sasuke. L'avantage était qu'il n'aurait pas à lutter contre le manque d'entrain de son ami à participer à une quelconque conversation. Il ne restait à Naruto qu'à divertir Itachi et l'amener où il le souhaitait. Il en avait assez de patienter que l'un des deux ne se décide à faire le premier pas et, puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à les départager pour savoir lequel il préférait, il allait séduire les deux. Si tout se passait comme il l'espérait, il aurait deux beaux bruns dans son lit ce soir et n'aurait ni à choisir ni à passer une nuit supplémentaire dans l'abstinence.

oOo

Itachi alluma la télé et écouta d'une oreille distraite les préparatifs dans la pièce voisine. Il se détendait doucement et leva la jambe pour poser le pied sur la table avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'était plus en verre. Il se redressa rapidement, captant le regard furieux de son frère qui s'asseyait sur ses talons et étirait ses épaules en arrière.

« Pas la peine de me fixer comme ça.

— Tu as laissé cet imbécile m'humilier, l'accusa Sasuke. Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? »

Itachi repensa à la scène qu'il avait imaginée et se demanda si son frère avait eu conscience de l'ambiguïté de leur dispute. Ou de la facilité avec laquelle Naruto l'avait manipulé. Il eut un sourire moqueur :

« Tu n'avais pas l'air de te plaindre tant que vous étiez seuls, avec toi à moitié nu, petit frère. Je dérange, peut-être ?

— Si j'en crois tes battements de cils quand il a parlé de repas en amoureux, c'est plutôt moi qui gêne », rétorqua Sasuke.

Il avait les pommettes en feu, peu enclin à admettre devant Itachi qu'il avait songé à un dérapage sexuellement favorable de sa proximité avec Naruto. Maintenant que son frère était là, ses chances diminuaient considérablement. Le blond lui plaisait – à quoi bon le nier ? - mais son aîné semblait aussi intéressé et avait toujours su se montrer plus charmeur. Ses discussions pouvaient être délicieuses et lourdes de sous-entendus complices quand Sasuke s'estimait heureux d'avoir dit deux phrases sans insulter Naruto. Que ce dernier lui préfère son frère en cas de séduction offensive était incontestable. Pour cette raison, il avait choisi de rester en retrait et tâchait de faire taire sa jalousie.

Itachi n'avait pas démenti son frère volontairement. C'était acculé que ce dernier était le plus honnête envers ses sentiments et c'était le meilleur moyen qu'il avait de conclure ce soir. Et l'aîné espérait avoir bien compris les manigances de Naruto et pouvoir goûter aux plaisirs de la chair avec le blond. Il vit celui-ci reparaître dans le salon, dans les mains, un plateau qu'il déposa au côté de Sasuke.

« Si tu veux bien te réinstaller, que je puisse nourrir ton frère. »

Naruto sourit du soupir ennuyé de son ami qui obéit malgré tout, puis se pencha au-dessus de lui pour attraper le col de l'aîné. Celui-ci resta attentif tandis que Naruto dénouait sa cravate et la lui ôtait en tirant dessus. Sous le regard incrédule d'Itachi, il la posa sur les yeux du cadet pour l'attacher derrière sa tête. Sasuke se raidit :

« Pourquoi tu me bandes les yeux ?

— Les tables ne voient pas. Et elles ne parlent pas non plus. Ne me force pas à t'enfoncer quelque chose dans la bouche pour occuper ta langue. »

Un petit son outré lui répondit mais pas davantage : Sasuke prenait ses menaces au sérieux. Naruto jubila intérieurement en voyant, sur les joues de l'aîné, les rougeurs qu'avait provoquées sa remarque. Il consulta rapidement le réveil :

« Itachi, mon émission va commencer. Tu peux changer de chaîne, s'il te plaît ? »

Celui-ci retourna la télécommande dans ses mains encore tremblantes pour choisir le programme. Il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de ces reportages pour lesquels se passionnait Naruto, mais ils avaient pris l'habitude de lui céder sur ce point. D'autant qu'il ne s'agissait généralement que d'un bruit de fond, aucun ne pouvait dire qu'il suivait vraiment les témoignages au cours de ces soirées. Il espérait toutefois que le sujet de ce soir serait à même de détendre l'atmosphère et d'apaiser sa propre tension s'il devait s'éclipser après le repas. Son frère émit un son crispé, attirant son attention, et Itachi vit Naruto tapoter une cuillère au creux de ses reins pour y déposer de la mayonnaise.

« Désolé, Sasuke, j'aurais dû la sortir du frigo plus tôt. »

Il passa l'index le long de l'élastique du boxer du brun et récolta quelques gouttes de la sauce, puis se lécha négligemment le doigt en reposant le bol sur le plateau. Itachi sentit ses rougeurs atteindre ses oreilles ; il était un peu décontenancé par cette approche aussi naïve qu'agressive. Et si Naruto ne jouait pas pour les attirer tous deux dans son lit, lui se ferait un plaisir de s'y inviter après avoir envoyé Sasuke au pays des songes.

Naruto avait du mal à contenir son sourire vainqueur, mais il était encore prématuré de passer à l'offensive. Itachi le regardait s'affairer à préparer leur plateau-repas, suspendu au moindre de ses gestes. Visuellement, le spectacle était pour l'aîné.

Les yeux d'Itachi s'écarquillaient : il s'était attendu à ce que Naruto pose les plats sur Sasuke, pas à ce qu'ils mangent à même sa peau. Alors que le blond s'appliquait à disposer des rondelles de tomates-cerises le long de la colonne de son frère, la voix de la présentatrice prit le relais des publicités : _« Bonsoir et bienvenue dans notre émission spéciale. En quoi l'est-elle, me direz-vous ? Parce que cet été sera sulfureux. Et ce n'est pas une promesse en l'air. Pendant huit semaines, tous les vendredis soirs, le sexe sera à l'honneur. »_ Itachi se liquéfia, retenant une légère plainte en voyant Naruto se mordre la lèvre pour se concentrer sur ses gestes précis. _« Relations, pratiques : nous allons aborder tous les tabous de la société. A commencer, ce soir, par la polygamie et l'échangisme. »_ Il éteignit la télé sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et attira sur lui un regard bleu, brillant d'une lueur faussement innocente.

« Le thème ne t'intéresse pas ? s'enquit Naruto.

— Plutôt que je n'ai pas envie que tu sois distrait. Sasuke va finir par peiner.

— Tu l'as déjà dit. Et tu vois bien que je n'ai pas terminé, il y a tout juste de quoi faire l'apéritif.

— Ça ira, je n'ai pas très faim. J'ai hâte de virer ces fringues et de me détendre.

— L'idée me plaît », s'amusa Naruto.

Il ignora volontairement le souffle que laissa échapper Itachi en fermant les yeux. Peu importaient les efforts que ce dernier ferait pour calmer ses ardeurs, Naruto n'aurait de cesse que de les attiser. Il reposa le bol qu'il tenait sur le plateau et ressentit quelques regrets à ne pas pouvoir étaler davantage de nourriture sur le dos de son ami.

Sasuke se consumait. Il se fichait d'être à demi-nu, d'avoir des aliments fraîchement sortis du frigo sur le corps ou que la climatisation soit en route, sa température avait pris la pente ascendante. Ce qui ne s'arrangea pas quand Naruto choisit de présenter à son frère ce qu'il lui proposait pour le dîner en traçant un chemin sur sa peau. Le doigt se promenait : le chatouillant quand il se faisait caressant sur une longue ligne, le griffant quand il enfonçait son ongle dans sa chair pour pointer un mets précis, lui provoquant une bouffée de chaleur quand il se glissa sous l'élastique de son sous-vêtement pour le baisser un peu et – soi-disant – ne pas le tâcher de mayonnaise. Il retint son souffle à l'instant où Naruto s'assit sur le tapis et étendit ses jambes sous lui. S'il ne parlait plus, ce n'était pas tant pour faire plaisir à son ami que parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à avaler plus d'air que nécessaire à sa survie. La tête penchée entre ses bras, il avait ses mèches qui camouflaient son visage et la cravate glissait légèrement, lui permettant d'observer le manège qui se jouait entre le blond et son frère sous la table – sous lui. La voix d'Itachi était posée et le rire de Naruto résonnait par moments, mais il était incapable de suivre leur conversation. Leurs pieds parlaient déjà pour eux, les orteils de son ami se faufilant sous le tissu du pantalon de son frère. Sasuke les aurait bien abandonnés à leurs – pas si – discrets attouchements, si ce n'était pour le genou de Naruto qui frôlait sa cuisse à chaque mouvement.

Itachi n'avait pris que quelques bouchées, bien conscient qu'aucun toast ne pourrait combler son appétit. Il se contentait de discuter de banalités et d'observer Naruto. Il n'avait rien dit quand ce dernier avait commencé à lui faire du pied, n'avait pas plus réagi aux sous-entendus ou aux regards gourmands que le blond lui lançait en suçant ses doigts. Toutefois, il sentit sa raison s'effriter au son émis par son frère alors que Naruto venait de se pencher sur son flanc et aspirait doucement sa peau au prétexte de ramasser une quelconque miette. Soudain, il réalisa combien il était à l'étroit dans ses vêtements et, surtout, qu'il était bien trop habillé par rapport aux deux autres. Sasuke en simple boxer, Naruto en bermuda et débardeur, il détonnait avec son costume tout juste délesté de sa veste et de sa cravate.

Naruto ne manqua pas le changement d'atmosphère, il le guettait depuis un moment déjà et il semblait que le relâchement de Sasuke avait eu raison de la retenue de son frère. Il dégagea ses jambes de sous son ami, non sans frotter contre le renflement dans le sous-vêtement du cadet. Une fois à genoux, il attrapa un des bols du plateau et balaya d'un geste le restant de nourriture du dos de Sasuke. Il remarqua le regard brûlant d'Itachi tandis qu'il entreprenait de déboutonner sa chemise. Naruto l'encouragea en se penchant, sans rompre leur contact visuel, pour lécher les résidus d'aliments, provoquant un nouveau gémissement de leur table humaine. Il se redressa vivement quand l'aîné voulut ôter son vêtement et en attrapa les pans pour le tirer à lui. Le corps de Sasuke coincé entre les leurs, Naruto passa la main dans les longs cheveux d'Itachi et les lui détacha tout en chuchotant :

« Garde tes fringues, ruiner une de tes tenues est un de mes fantasmes. »

Au bruit de leurs respirations, Sasuke pouvait dire qu'ils s'embrassaient. Juste au-dessus de lui. Et Naruto croyait apparemment bon de le caresser lui plutôt que celui dont il était en train de sucer la langue. Il devait admettre que ce toucher le rassurait : au moins, l'impression d'être de trop ne parvenait pas à s'insinuer davantage dans son esprit. Les doigts qui tracèrent la courbe de ses fesses effacèrent ce doute. Soulagé, il s'aperçut combien il avait été crispé jusqu'alors. Il réalisa ensuite que ses muscles étaient douloureux de se maintenir dans cette position. Enfin, il regretta à moitié de ne plus avoir les jambes de Naruto sous lui. A moitié seulement, parce qu'il savait qu'à l'instant même, il aurait basculé le bassin pour rechercher le contact du genou contre son sexe – ce qui serait vraiment appréciable – mais que le blond aurait fait une remarque salace sur sa gourmandise – ce qui serait vraiment l'humiliation de trop en un si court laps de temps.

Naruto happa les lèvres d'Itachi une dernière fois avant de se libérer du baiser. Pas de gaieté de cœur, mais plutôt parce que Sasuke commençait à s'agiter. Il était forcé de reconnaître que la position de son ami était inconfortable. Et qu'il frotte son bas-ventre contre le flanc dénudé ne devait en rien arranger les choses. L'aîné des deux frères se rassit sur le bord du canapé, enfonçant ses doigts dans le tissu. La vision de cette bouche toujours humide donnait à Naruto une envie impérieuse de la ravager encore et encore et réprimer ce désir fit appel à toute sa volonté. Mais, pour l'heure, il devait se concentrer sur Sasuke ; Itachi l'avait bien compris. Sans interrompre ses caresses sur les cuisses du cadet avec sa main droite, il prit appui sur son autre bras et se pencha pour embrasser l'épaule du jeune brun jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un frisson parcourir le corps offert. Soumis.

« Sasuke », souffla-t-il, la voix étranglée par l'anticipation, « tu vas pouvoir te reposer un peu, on va manger sur ton ventre. »

Son ami acquiesça et amorça le mouvement pour se retourner, mais ses jambes engourdies par son immobilité le trahirent. Naruto le soutint et l'aida à s'étendre sur le dos. Il massa un instant les genoux rougis, en profitant pour se ressaisir, et tenta d'ignorer l'envie pressante de tâter l'érection qui se dessinait sous le boxer noir. Réfréner son empressement devenait compliqué : la docilité dont faisait preuve Sasuke depuis le début de la soirée le troublait et il n'imaginait plus que le moment où ils seraient enfin peau contre peau. Au lieu de suivre ses pulsions – qui se résumaient à arracher leurs vêtements à tous deux –, il resta à genoux et tendit le bras en arrière pour ramener le plateau un peu plus près d'eux :

« Itachi, j'espère qu'il te reste de la place, c'est l'heure du dessert », annonça Naruto.

Les mains toujours crispées à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges pour ne pas montrer qu'elles tremblaient d'excitation, Itachi descendit du canapé pour s'asseoir sur le tapis à côté du blond, sans pour autant briser la distance qu'il tentait de conserver vis-à-vis de son frère. Il observa Naruto disposer des quartiers de pêche autour du nombril de Sasuke. La cage thoracique de ce dernier s'élevait et se rabaissait rapidement, mais c'était la seule trace d'anxiété visible : il ne tentait pas d'enlever son bandeau et gardait ses paumes bien à plat sur le sol. Un bruit de bouchon le fit s'intéresser de nouveau aux gestes de Naruto et il regarda avec gourmandise le nappage chocolat couler du flacon pour recouvrir les fruits et la peau pâle.

Naruto repoussa le plateau au loin pour ne pas être gêné et contempla un instant son œuvre avant de céder et de se pencher pour gober un morceau de pêche. La respiration de Sasuke eut un accroc quand il aspira légèrement sa chair dans le mouvement. Naruto lui arracha un sifflement plaintif en léchant une bonne dose de chocolat avant d'attraper un nouveau quartier et gagna même un gémissement suppliant tandis qu'il pinçait la peau entre ses dents pour se saisir d'une troisième part. Tout à ses jeux et à son contentement de voir Sasuke s'efforcer de rester stoïque, il ne réalisa que tardivement la mise à l'écart d'Itachi. Celui-ci ne semblait pas oser ne serait-ce que frôler la peau de son frère. Naruto ne se formalisa pas de cette retenue et fit glisser son index et son pouce pour récolter du chocolat, puis s'empara d'un fruit qu'il porta à la bouche de l'aîné. Ce dernier accepta l'offrande, suçant ses doigts pour en nettoyer jusqu'à la dernière goutte de nappage. Ils reproduisirent le même scénario à plusieurs reprises, Naruto alternant entre ses becquées pour Itachi et son festin sur le ventre de son ami.

« Sasuke, c'est le dernier morceau, tu le veux ? » proposa son frère.

Il secoua la tête pour décliner. Il n'avait pas songé une seule fois à manger depuis le départ, il avait l'estomac bien trop noué. Et pour l'instant, il n'avait pas confiance en lui pour paraître nonchalant s'il tentait de parler. Son refus fut aussitôt suivi d'un poids sur ses cuisses et d'une langue s'amusant à première vue à le chatouiller. La pensée soudaine que cela pouvait être Itachi le fit se tendre, et pas forcément de façon désagréable. Il se fit ensuite la réflexion que c'était plutôt le plat qui était en train de se faire lécher et il n'y avait que Naruto pour user de si mauvaises manières. Une réplique bien sentie lui vint et il jugea assez bonne l'opportunité de déstabiliser à son tour son ami. Toutefois, ce dernier choisit cet instant pour remonter sur son bassin et se presser de façon suggestive contre son érection tout en léchant et mordillant son cou. Un soupir satisfait lui échappa et il leva enfin les bras pour s'agripper aux mèches blondes. La seconde suivante, il goûtait le sirop de pêche et l'amertume du chocolat dans la bouche de Naruto.

Ce dernier eut un mal fou à se détacher de Sasuke ; rompre leur échange, pour une fois passionné et sans rivalité, lui paraissait presque trop risqué. Et son ami semblait ressentir la même réserve puisqu'il le retenait contre lui au moindre mouvement qui les éloignait. Il réussit cependant à murmurer contre ses lèvres des paroles rassurantes pour eux deux et il se redressa en se débattant pour sortir de ses vêtements tandis que Sasuke se déhanchait pour faire glisser son boxer. Naruto voulut s'arrêter un moment pour contempler la nudité de son ami, mais il remarqua que la cravate s'était relâchée et que Sasuke donnait des coups de tête pour tenter de la faire tomber. Il la resserra en soufflant un « Tricheur ! » qui fit sourire doucement le brun.

Il s'étendit sur Sasuke, se soutenant d'un bras pour ne pas l'écraser et passant l'autre main entre leurs corps pour s'emparer de leurs virilités. Il pressait les deux membres dans son poing et les masturbait en douceur. Il se mit à lécher et sucer le torse de son ami. Celui-ci se plaignit de ne pas être une friandise et Naruto prétexta devoir éliminer la moindre trace de chocolat – même s'il n'en restait que sur sa langue. Bientôt Sasuke sembla disposé à accepter cette excuse et encouragea de quelques gémissements ce nettoyage aussi méticuleux qu'inutile. Ses cuisses s'ouvraient, permettant dorénavant à Naruto d'accentuer ses caresses de légers coups de reins. Le blond quitta sa dégustation un instant pour inviter Itachi à se joindre à eux, mais il fut rassuré en constatant que l'aîné ne se sentait pas exclu. Qu'il avait même été sur le point de le surprendre : si Naruto ne s'était pas retourné à cet instant, il n'aurait ni vu ni entendu venir ce qui se tramait dans son dos.

Itachi avait observé la scène avec un intérêt flagrant jusqu'à ce que le besoin de participer se fasse pressant. Le fessier de Naruto, se contractant à un rythme lent, l'avait attiré comme un aimant. Il avait alors hésité à lancer une courte expédition dans sa chambre pour ramener du lubrifiant, mais il préférait ne pas s'éloigner du jeune couple. Aussi trouva-t-il un substitut satisfaisant sur le plateau qu'avait amené Naruto. Etant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas eu besoin d'huile, il se doutait que la présence de la bouteille n'avait rien d'anodin. La chaleur du regard bleu quand il le surprit à faire couler le liquide dans sa main l'encouragea et il passa ses doigts glissants entre les fesses, longeant la fente jusqu'à tâtonner et forcer l'entrée de son index.

Toujours privé de sa vue, Sasuke essayait de deviner les événements en cours. Toutefois, sa concentration était perturbée par Naruto. D'une, parce qu'il avait l'air décidé à le dévorer et, de deux, parce que ses mouvements sur leurs sexes n'étaient jamais assez – appuyés, longs, rapides – pour les libérer. Les muscles de ses cuisses commençaient à le tirailler et, si le blond tentait de les écarter encore, il envisagerait de se mettre à la gymnastique. Soudain, Naruto se redressa à genoux entre ses jambes et Sasuke aurait pu jurer l'entendre pleurnicher. La main libre de son ami passa sous ses testicules et descendit le long de son périnée. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à protester : il s'était fait assez baisé pour la soirée, il méritait une petite compensation en n'étant pas au bout de la chaîne sexuelle. Pas avant demain en tout cas. Si Naruto jouait la table ou tout autre meuble pour eux quelques heures, il se laisserait prendre avec plaisir mais, là, c'était son tour. Un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres, faisant taire ses arguments. Son ami se dégagea d'entre ses cuisses, vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur sa taille pour s'emparer de son sexe et le frotter contre son intimité. Le souffle suspendu, il sentit son gland fendre la barrière anale et il se retint de bouger, laissant Naruto maître de la pénétration.

« Faut vraiment que je t'aime, petit frère, pour te laisser l'honneur. »

La voix d'Itachi résonnait encore à ses oreilles que des lèvres se posaient sur les siennes. Si son esprit avait voulu nier la réalité, cela lui aurait été impossible puisqu'au moment où la langue s'engouffrait dans sa bouche, Naruto jura d'un très élégant « Oh, putain, oui ! » tandis que Sasuke recevait une bonne giclée de sperme sur l'estomac. Il rompit le baiser avant même d'avoir eu le temps de l'apprécier et se redressa en arrachant la cravate qui l'aveuglait :

« Abruti ! s'énerva-t-il. Comment est-ce que tu peux être aussi… toi, dans un moment pareil ? »

Naruto prit appui d'une main sur le torse de Sasuke, son anus tellement contracté par l'orgasme qu'il n'envisageait ni de se libérer du sexe en lui ni de pouvoir le faire rentrer davantage. Il avait imaginé, rêvé, fantasmé une quelconque interaction entre les deux frères, mais n'avait jamais pensé que l'effet serait si puissant sur lui.

Itachi n'allait pas laisser la situation s'envenimer pour si peu, pas quand tout devenait aussi prometteur. Il empoigna les cheveux de son frère, le força à basculer la tête en arrière et reprit leur baiser. La colère de Sasuke se dissipa en un clin d'œil et il entendit de nouveau Naruto geindre. Itachi tendit son autre bras pour effleurer d'abord les aines du blond, puis remonta lentement vers son sexe. Les caresses étaient douces, il voulait apaiser la tension, que Naruto puisse retrouver le plaisir de la pénétration.

En quelques minutes, Sasuke était de nouveau pantelant sous lui, perdu dans son baiser avec Itachi, les mains agrippées à ses hanches tandis que les doigts de l'aîné naviguaient entre eux deux. Naruto avait repris sa descente sur la verge toujours plus dure et se laissa retomber contre le torse de son ami, la pénétration trop profonde et intense pour le chevaucher à sa convenance. Sasuke plia les genoux pour se donner de l'amplitude et se mit à basculer le bassin en rythme avec lui. Naruto masquait ses gémissements en grignotant la clavicule du jeune brun.

Constatant que les bras de son cadet enlaçaient maintenant totalement la taille du blond, il céda sa place à leur ami. Sasuke ne se lamenta qu'un instant avant que sa bouche soit de nouveau occupée. Itachi se positionna derrière eux et laissa ses mains courir sur le corps de Naruto. A force de longer les cuisses de ses doigts, il finit par poursuivre ses caresses sur celles de son frère. Ce dernier se crispa, accélérant ses va-et-vient quand Itachi atteignit ses testicules. Il les massait avec délicatesse et se baissa pour lécher le bas du dos de Naruto, descendant progressivement vers ses fesses. Le sexe de son frère frottait contre son menton, puis sa lèvre inférieure et, finalement, sur sa langue. Un dernier coup de reins et il sentit le membre pulser en Naruto puis se détendre alors que celui-ci se cambrait, tentant vainement de s'empaler davantage. Itachi saisit les hanches de leur ami et le fit se soulever jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus que l'orifice rougi à caresser de sa bouche.

La joue posée près du cœur de Sasuke, Naruto appréciait la douceur humide de la langue d'Itachi après le débordement de sensations provoquées par la pénétration. Toutefois, plus les secondes s'écoulaient, moins il se croyait capable d'en supporter une autre. Il se courba sous le toucher pour inciter l'aîné :

« Dépêche-toi.

— Ne me tente pas », soupira Itachi en se redressant.

Naruto n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'interroger sur cette réponse, il sursauta au contact d'une main huilée sur son sexe. Itachi passa la main sur son flanc :

« Je me suis masturbé hier. Pas besoin de préparation si tu y vas doucement. »

Sasuke sortit de la béatitude de l'orgasme à cette déclaration. Il n'aurait pas cru son frère du genre à se faire prendre – ou même, pour ce qu'il en savait avant ce soir, à avoir une vie sexuelle. Le temps qu'il digère l'information, Naruto avait déjà quitté sa position au-dessus de lui et était agenouillé derrière Itachi. C'était incroyable la rapidité dont il pouvait faire preuve quand il était motivé. Sasuke vit son aîné grimacer pendant que leur ami affichait un air de concentration intense. Le seul problème dans cette scène était qu'Itachi avait toujours son pantalon :

« Hey, crétin ! lança-t-il. On t'a jamais dit que c'était plus facile sans les fringues ?

— Tiens, l'enfoiré est de retour parmi nous », ricana Naruto sur le même ton avant de poursuivre, haletant : « Pour ta gouverne, j'ai juste découvert la partie qui m'intéresse. »

Sasuke voulut se relever pour constater si la vue était aussi excitante qu'il l'imaginait, mais Naruto repoussa Itachi sur lui :

« Sois gentil pour une fois et aide-le à jouir. Mais interdiction de passer les doigts sous le boxer.

— Quoi ? » s'étrangla Itachi dont le membre ignoré criait son mécontentement.

« Je te l'ai dit que je voulais ruiner ton costume. Je veux te voir salir ton sous-vêtement, voir l'homme d'affaires dépravé que tu peux être.

— Pervers », grogna Sasuke à l'attention du blond.

Il réduisit son frère au silence en s'emparant de ses lèvres tandis que Naruto le gratifiait d'un sourire complice. Le baiser avait un goût beaucoup plus musqué, par rapport à la saveur douce-amère de ceux de Naruto. Sasuke tendit la main jusqu'à l'entrejambe d'Itachi et se débattit un instant avec sa braguette, puis entoura, à travers le tissu, le sexe bandé. Il n'avait même pas à bouger ; la cadence imposée par les coups de reins de Naruto ne tarderait pas à avoir raison de son frère. Sasuke se contentait d'augmenter son excitation en assurant une pression agréable sur son membre, gémissait dans sa bouche et jouait avec les longs cheveux bruns.

L'orgasme grondait en lui. Itachi avait bien conscience qu'avoir été spectateur tout ce temps n'avait fait que le rendre trop sensible. Outre la puissance avec laquelle Naruto faisait monter leur plaisir, les bruits venant de son jeune frère oscillaient entre érotisme et obscénité. Il succomba peu après avoir compris que l'immobilité du blond signifiait qu'il venait d'éjaculer. En lui. La tête lui tournait et il se laissa entraîner quand Naruto s'étendit sur le tapis. Itachi avait du mal à admettre qu'un de ses fantasmes les plus récurrents de ces dernières années venait de s'accomplir. Et la réalité avait même dépassé ses espérances puisque leur ami n'avait pas eu à choisir entre lui et Sasuke. Celui-ci n'attendit pas une minute pour se dégager de l'enchevêtrement de jambes et se leva en les ignorant. Itachi entendit le soupir déçu de Naruto puis, au bout de quelques instants, le bruit de la douche. Son boxer poisseux de fluides corporels le rendait plus compréhensif envers son petit frère et il s'apprêtait à rassurer son ami, mais ce dernier le devança :

« Même s'il me fout à la porte, c'est le meilleur vendredi soir qu'on ait passé ensemble. »

Naruto se tourna vers Itachi pour le voir réprimer un rire. Il s'approcha et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de poser la tête sur son épaule, tous deux reprenant tranquillement leur souffle.

oOo

Sasuke finit par revenir dans le salon. Naruto en avait douté, avait eu peur qu'il aille s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Peut-être que le convaincre que ce n'était pas une erreur ne serait pas si difficile.

« Demain, vous m'accompagnez tous les deux, décréta le jeune brun.

— Acheter la table ? Dans tes rêves : tu l'as cassée, tu y vas, ronchonna Naruto.

— Si j'en crois la tonne de sucre et de gras que j'avais sur la peau, t'as des emplettes à faire aussi. Par ta faute, le tapis est ruiné.

— Et pourquoi tu veux que je vienne ? » soupira Itachi, peu désireux d'assister à une énième dispute.

Un sourire énigmatique étira les lèvres de Sasuke. Il révéla son corps nu en laissant tomber la serviette de sa taille et, d'un pas souple, il vint s'agenouiller au-dessus de son frère qui se redressa sur un coude, le tissu humide de son pantalon pour seule barrière entre leurs peaux. Il promena sa paume sur le torse d'Itachi, s'amusa du regard soudain assombri par le désir et du gémissement étranglé qui résonna à leurs côtés.

« On n'a aucune tête de lit avec des barreaux, tu pourrais t'en acheter un.

— Mon lit me plaît bien, pourquoi je voudrais en changer ?

— Parce que le crétin a l'air terriblement visuel et que je me demande combien de temps il mettra à jouir si on l'attache pendant qu'on resserre nos liens fraternels sous ses yeux.

— Tu veux ma mort, enfoiré », souffla Naruto.

Sasuke ne l'avait pas senti se relever et se laissa surprendre par le baiser exigeant, une main du blond dans sa nuque. Sous lui, il pouvait dire que sa proposition enthousiasmait Itachi et il roula des hanches pour s'assurer de son effet. Son aîné haleta et s'accrocha à sa taille, se laissant retomber sur le dos :

« Stupide petit frère, pas besoin d'attendre demain : une chaise suffira amplement. »

Sasuke se remit debout et reçut deux plaintes de protestation. Il avisa le bandeau improvisé abandonné au sol et se pencha pour le ramasser, puis s'éloigna. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil, jouant à faire coulisser la cravate entre ses doigts :

« On va avoir besoin d'une de ses amies. On va dans ta chambre, Itachi, t'en as un plein tiroir. »

A peine engagé dans le couloir, Sasuke entendit les deux autres se relever précipitamment pour se lancer à sa suite. Un rictus satisfait se dessina sur son visage, le vendredi serait leur nouvelle soirée à thèmes.

* * *

J'espère que vous aurez aimé, même si je n'ai pas autant joué avec la nourriture que je le voulais au départ (je suis trop bien élevée^^)


End file.
